winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Party
This is the fifth episode of the Clix Fashionistas fanfiction series. Previously on Clix Fashionistas : Matt and Aira were enjoying their first date but the Hex Sisters interrupted and threatened Aira. They say she has something they want. Previous: I have A Date With My Crush Next : The Painful Truth Synopsis "Today is one sunny day." said Felicia taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Hah! We so have to go to the beach." said Ruby. "I must say, I agree with Ruby. " replied Aira. "Then what are we waiting for, come on, let's go!" said Lilliana and they all jumped up to go get ready and rock the beach. "This is my third favorite swimwear. It's topaz but the sapphire and emerald ones are way better." said Ruby. Just then, a few Specialists came on their wind riders. "Hey girls, what's the occasion?" called Uriah. "We're planning to go to the beach. You know, enjoy the bright sun." replied Lilliana. "Mind if we come along?" asked Matt. "Of course!" replied Ruby. "Then away we go!" said Aira. All of them walked on the soft warm sandy shore of the beach. Lilliana threw up a volleyball. "Hey, anyone up for volley ball?" she asked. "Yeah, we wanna play." said a sassy girl with strawberry blonde hair and a clique standing behind her. Lilliana had a suspicious look in her eyes. " Ummm, great. Who are you again?" " I am Alexia, world champion sports girl. I've been a gold medalist for 7 years straight at all sports. And these are my friends." " Okay, hi! I'm Lilliana." Alexia just put a faint smile on her face. "Okay, let's play." At the juice bar, Ruby and Delphine were having a drink. "Ooo, this drink's yummy." said Ruby taking a sip. Just then, Matt came to the juice bar. "Hey dude, wassup?" asked Delphine. " Just grabbing a drink for Aira and I." he replied. He took two coconut smoothies and and walked over to Aira. "Hey Aira! Mind if I join you?" he asked. She moved so he could sit. "I got you a smoothy." he said and gave it to her. She collected it. "I like the way the waves just push and pull." she said. "Yeah, " he said and put his hand around her neck. " It's beautiful." Just then, the water started to move wildly and was glowing black light. The hex popped out of the water and flew to the sky. "Hello princess, we're here for what you refused to give us." said Lucy. "Oh no," said Aira filled with panic. "Clix Magic Winx!" she said and they transformed. " Ooooo, I'm so scared because the fairies wearing childish, sparkly out fits will destroy me." said Misty. "Petal Power." said Felicia shooting a ray of magic energy. Joey put her hand up to stop the ray from hitting her and gathered It Into a tiny ball, then she squeezed It and It vanished In to thin air. "Nonsense!" said Joey. "Color Ring!" shouted Nancy and shot a ray of magic that formed into a ring around the Hex. She shut her fists and it tightened up. The witches kept fidgeting. Then, Misty used a dark mist to destroy the ring. " Now, where were we?" said Joey with her usual mean-girl voice, as she formed an energy ball, "dark illusion" and shot at Aira. Aira tried to keep away from It. She kept flying from here to there. " Try your best, princess. But the dark Illusion never misses Its target." said Joey. Panting heavily she reached a dead end of the beach blocked my hundreds of palm trees. She turned round and all in sight was something after her. Aira shut her eyes hoping for the best and all she heard was a chiming sound of a disarmed energy ball. She opened her eyes surprised. "Hey baby!" said Matt. She looked down and spotted Matt then flew down to him. "Nice timing, boyfriend..." she said proving rather much sass to Matt. Aira shot up for the sky. Matt stared at her with a passionate feel. Meanwhile, Ruby was having a classi duel with Misty. "Crystal Ray!" she said shooting It at Misty but she got a slight dodge. From the middle of no wher came Lilliana. " Hey, need a hand?" she said sarcastically. Ruby smiled at her. " Moon ray!" said Lilliana and she shot a ray of moon energy at Misty. This time It hit her pretty hard. "And now for the grand finish..." the two Fashionistas said with a French accent. They held hands and recited the spell, "Lunar Gem!" The magic ball hit Misty and she went unconcious. " Hey Delphine, Uriah!" called Ruby. " Do you mind taking this down for the moment. "Okay, no problem." said, Uriah. The two girls flew up to meet the rest of the Fashionistas. "Flower Burst!" shouted Felicia attacking Joey. "Color Whip!" said Nancy and a color ray hit Joey hard. "You fairies are yet to taste mu wrath." said Joey and the surrounding area started to change. "She creating an illusion." said Felicia. Just then Aira came into the scene. " Are you guys okay? " she asked. " Ummm, it doesn't look so." replied Nancy. "We have to do something or the illusion will affect us." "Light shield! " said Aira creating a forcefield to protect them. " The Illusion Is fading away." said Felicia. " It now clear. Let's go meet the other girls." said Nancy and they headed over to Ruby and Lilliana. Meanwhile, Misty escaped from Uriah and Delphine and went to her sisters. "Miss Valeria's got company. We'll come back some other time." said Lucy and they all left. The girls transformed back. " Phew! That was one rough moment. " said Ruby. "Yeeeaaah, let's go back to what we were doing." said Felicia and they all left. Delphine and Ruby were back at the bar, Lilliana was bsck playing volleyball, Nancy and Felicia were tanning, Uriah and Ivan were swimming and Aira and matt were watching the sunset. "Aira, " Matt said with a calm voice. "Here's an invitation." "What for?" " Well there's a show next weekend at Red Fountain. It's more like a test and I'm gonna be starring." "I'll be there." She said as she leaned into his arms. They both watched the sunset. Category:Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki